Starfox: Vengance around every corner
by RexdeathGear
Summary: Fox McCloud the hero now corrupted with evil is now out to kill panther and reclaim Krystal. Standing in his way is Rex Gear a Cernerian boy and El tigre a young deadly tiger. Krystal has fallen for Rex for he is a Handsome cernerian but also for El tigre for his words and protectiveness for her. Which boy will she choose. (I definetley hope not Fox since he is corrupted)
1. The start of a new Era

It was a long and dark five years on Corneria for Fox. He never came out of his house and it made people wonder what happened to the once brave hero that saved the galaxy many times over. * inside Foxes house * FUCK YOU PANTHER! *spits on picture of Panther* YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME YOU BAG OF SHIT! *drinks beer* I swear to find you, kill you and take her back because there is no one that will STOP ME!

* meanwhile on kew * ( Rex ) " If only there were someone that loves me I would kill for them! ' slams fist on counter ' " Bartender get me another round of whiskey! " ( Kursed ) " Oh god dammit I forgot my fucking wallet again guess I have to go get it! " ( Rex ) "bartender get this lady any drink she wants ASAP!" " no need to get your wallet the drinks are on me." ( Kursed ) " What are you a lover boy, Go spend that shit somewhere else asshole " ( Rex ) " Whatever, like you have relationship problems. " ( Kursed ) " What did you say to me bitch " ( random dude ) " Hey lady let that guy down or else " ' pulls out model 1876 lever action shotgun ' ( Rex ) " Your glad I didn't bring my fucking M1911 P.C.R here or you would be fucking DEAD! " ( Kursed ) I would love to see you try- " ' shotgun shot in the air ' ( random dude ) " I SAID PUT HIM DOWN NOW! " ' puts Rex down ' ( Kursed ) Your lucky cause if not for him, You would be dead do you understand motherfucker! " ( Rex ) " Whatever asshole. You know what I'm out of here! " * At the hotel * ( Rex ) " I will find out who she is and i will get REVENGE! " ( Kursed ) " Hey dude next door keep it down a bit you know, people need sleep! " ( Rex ) " Sorry about that. If I'm going to ever find out about her I have to contact a mercenary and fast! " " Hmmm who to call. I know who but I need to get this on private lines. The Dead Hood will be looking for me " ( Kursed ) " That guy back at the bar. What he said to me. " Whatever, like you have relation ship problems " I do have relationship problems. But I'm done with Fox and that disgusting Panther. And that guys attitude, physical structure and his smarts. Just maybe he might be my type. But I will have to apologize to him in anyway I can. Well Im not tired so I think I will go to starbucks for coffee! " ( Rex ) " I'm gonna go to starbucks, I still gotta train so that I will be prepared for the Death Hood and I haven't had coffee in awhile. "

* At Starbucks * ( Rex ) " Hey Jack get me a peppermint mocha please. " ( Jack ) " Sure dude that will be 5.99$ ' Rex gives Jack the money ' Thanks dude sit and wait for your name to be called " ( Rex ) " Ok I must keep quiet and lay low, the Death Hood have been patrolling kew for quite awhile now " ( Kursed ) " I will have a caramel frappe and a doughnut please. " ( Jack ) " Sure miss that will be 4.99$ ' Kursed hands Jack the money ' Thank you please sit and wait for your name to be called. " ( Kursed ) " Hey you! " ( Rex ) " Who me? " ( Kursed ) " Yes you stupid! " ( Rex ) " HEY ITS YOU THAT GIRL FROM THE BAR IM GONNA- " ( Kursed ) " I'm sorry for grabbing and holding you up at the bar. I just got hurt by what you said. Now lets start off as friends shall we. " ( Rex ) " Fine then, by the way, whats your name. " ( Kursed ) " Krys- I mean Kursed my name is Kursed. " ( Rex ) " Ok my name is Rex, Rex Gear. Im an assassin. " ( Kursed ) " Oh well I'm a well known bounty hunter, I think you heard of me. " ( Rex ) " Nope I never knew. " ( Kursed ) " Oh well anyways I'm going on a bounty to kill a group of spies in the cornelian mili- " ( Jack ) " Kursed and Rex get your drinks please. ( Rex and Kursed ) " Thank you. " ( Rex ) " Please continue what you were saying as I drink my mocha. " ( Kursed ) " The spies are in the cornelian military gathering intel on everyone in and out of lyat. " ( Rex ) " I think I know who they are but- " ( Death Hood member ) " GET DOWN NOW OR I WILL FUCK YOU UP! " ( Rex ) " Shit its the Death Hood! " ( Kursed ) " I didn't bring any weapons on me just a nano knife! " ( Rex ) " Then take my revolver, it uses ballistics though. " ( Death Hood member ) " I know your here Rex! Your blood is mine! " ( Rex ) " If the Dead Hood hear a single shot they will send backup! " ( Kursed ) " Then what do you suggest we do cause he's coming closer! " ( Rex ) " Hand me your coffee! " ( Kursed ) " Do what you need to do Sherlock! " ' throws coffee at Death Hood members eyes ' ( Death Hood member ) AH SHIT I CAN'T SEE WHERES MY RADIO GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! " ( Rex ) " Hurry he won't be blinded for long. LETS GO! " ( Kursed ) " Ok now that we are being chased I think I should go back to my hotel and get my stuff ready to go since they know we are here!" ( Rex ) " Good idea, I will get the guns and food while you get medical supplies and ammunition! " ( Kursed ) " ok, ok just give me your room key and I will get all your stuff ok. " ( Rex ) " yeah sure ' hands Kursed his room key ' ok now go while I go to the gun store. "

( ok now this is getting kinda where they meet up with my other OC El Tigre and had to edit and add more. chapters are short )

* meanwhile at the gun store *

( Rex ) " Ok listen up I need that PCSR 33 and basically I'LL TAKE ALL THE GUNS! " ( gun shop clerk ) " That will be uh. . . . at least 10 million$ credits " ( Rex ) " HERE TAKE MY WALLET AND I WILL TAKE THE GUNS! " ' throws wallet at gun shop clerk ' " BYE! " " Time to get food! " ( Kursed ) " Where is my bra and panties I NEED THEM FOR THE TRIP DAMMIT! " " Sigh looks like he was my neighbor. AHA here are my thongs and my bra to. " " Is that a tiger staring at my naked body right now. . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " ' closes the window ' " THAT DAM PERVERT IM GONNA KILL HI- " ' window breaks ' ( Mysterious tiger ) 'sexy mexican voice ' " Hello darling. You are the sexiest fox I've seen in the world. Your skinny body so slim, your curvy ass so round, your plum breasts so good, your beautiful eyes so blue. I'am EL TIGRE THE YOUNG BANDIT!

Authors notes: PLEASE PM ME WHEN SEASON 2 FOR ATTACK ON TITAN COMES OUT. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR FAN SHIT EVERYWHERE. SORRy KRYSTAL BUT I LOVE MIKASA MORE. MIKASA!


	2. notes and possibly ending!

OK. Lets get this over with. As you all know I haven't updated this thing or well it took me awhile because I'm WATCHING ANIME. I have come to the point where Krystal kinda got boring. So in short starfox got boring. I have the 3d game and it bored me to death. I might not continue this but if you convince me i will work hard to make this the best story you've seen and revise chapter 1 for Tigerboy101. NOW CONVINCE ME OR THIS WILL BE THROWN AWAY BY MIKASA OR EREN.


End file.
